Bitter Sweet Memories
by Deep.Dark.Yet.Dangerous
Summary: okay I was bored and this popped up in my mind.  It's supposed to be Godot thinking back about Mia.  One-shot.  Please no hurtful flames!  First COMPLETE story.  I have edited this story.  Hopefully it's better now.


**AN: Sorry if this seems a little boring. I came up with this idea kind of late at night. I could not sleep and was really bored. *_* Please review. Please also no hurtful flames! This is my first story, so it most likely was not going to be the greatest story ya'll have ever read! *Edit* I was bored and I've gotten back into Phoenix Wright currently, so I decided to edit this and put more detail into it, since I wrote this about two years ago… So, it's still not my favorite story of mine, but I hope this will be better… *end edit***

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a single Phoenix Wright game. Yet. Hopefully soon I will. *Edit* I now own the Apollo Justice game… I'm almost done with it… But IDK when/if I'll get the Phoenix Wright games… The second one is going for around $100.00 on ! (The first one's only going for around $18.00 though… *shrugs* I've only seen them go for around $60.00 used at game stores though… (Which is what the third was for on …)) *end edit***

_**Bitter Sweat Memories**_

September ~ 6 ~ 2019

'Mia, why did you have to leave us?' I thought to myself as sipped my afternoon coffee while watching Apollo and Trucy wrestling around.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Hat." Trucy screamed through clenched teeth at Apollo, who was running away, playfully teasing Trucy, holding her hat _just_ out of her reach.

"Nope!" Apollo called out.

'If only I had listened to you when you warned me about Dahlia Hawthorn.' I continued on my train of thought, ignoring the shouts and screams coming from the two siblings.

Flashback

August ~ 27 ~ 2012

"Diego! You can't do this."Mia plead.

"There is no other way. I'm sorry. I really am. But I'll be all right!" I assured her.

"I promise you I'll come back alright!" I added with confidence in my voice, and a grin to match it.

End Flashback

'Well I did sort of keep my promise to you.' I thought. 'I did come back alright. Just in a coma. That lasted for 5 years. If I had listened to you and not gone, I would not have gone into a coma. Then I would have been able to protect you and you would still be here.'

"Hey Godot," questioned Trucy, who now had her hat back on her head. She sounded as cute and innocent as she could. Her arms were behind her back as she bent down to look at me at the base of the tree I was under. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Oh nothing. Just an old friend of mine."

"Oh." Trucy said, not wanting to push Godot passed his limits. "Ok. Do you want to play with me and Apollo?" she asked now jumping up and down while jabbing her thumb over her left shoulder to Apollo, who was sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his head grinning his nervous grin. He was wearing a violet-red Gavinners tee and some denim shorts that stopped just above his knees, along with some flip-flops that had been abandoned a few feet to his right. His outfit was extremely different than the suit he wore for court.

Trucy on the other hand, was wearing her usual blue silk top-hat and matching blue cape, which was pinned together by a broach that had a green stone that filled in most of the broach. She also wore a sleeveless black dress that went halfway down her thighs and had four yellow buttons on her stomach, and a horseshoe shaped container on her belt which was loose around her waist as usual. She had taken off her white gloves and white knee high boots though, and they were laying right next to Apollo's flip-flops.

"Why not." I agreed as I started to get up from the base of the cherry tree I was sitting under, only to get knocked over by Trucy and Apollo.

"Oh now you're in for it!" I said playfully as I started to fight back.

'Humph. Looks like they're having fun out there.' Thought Phoenix as he turned back to the mountains of paperwork waiting for him.

"Luckies." He muttered under his breath, picking up his pen and signing, reading, and filing the mountain, as it very slowly, but surely, decreased in size and mass.

'Why did I agree to become a lawyer again?' Phoenix asked himself. 'Oh yeah. Money…' He sighed.


End file.
